In the case of the known projectiles the weft yarn clamp on the yoke is connected rigidly to the housing by rivets or the weft yarn clamp is connected to the housing non-rigidly via a spring body arranged in the yoke. In the case of both executions insert bodies of elastic material are arranged between the arms of the clamp and/or between the weft yarn clamp and the housing.
By these measures the jerks which act upon the projectile during the weft yarn insertion process are transmitted to the weft yarn clamp damped and consequently the excitation of oscillation is moderated. Although the frequency of loss of the yarn is thereby reduced, the oscillations occurring as before impair the function of the weft yarn clamp because the bouncing together and/or chafing of the clamp cheeks caused by the oscillations still occur.